A Glimpse into the life of a Witch
by xXxRinandSesshoumaruxXObsessed
Summary: Kiki is a full grown witch and has now figured out what her special skill is but the real question is; what else has she been doing with her life? Who knows, really? All she knows is that she loves every single minute of it...


**Story:** A glimpse into the life of a Witch

 **Summary:** Kiki is a full grown witch and has now figured out what her special skill is but the _real_ question is; what else has she been doing with her life? Who knows, really? All she knows is that she loves every single minute of it...

 **Author's note:** I know, it's been a while since I've posted anything but I've been dealing with terrible writers block and well, real life situations have kinda been doing it's work on me lately... however, during my own visits with nature and spending much needed time with friends and just not even trying to think of writing, this little story popped into my head. The real challenge now is getting it all out with the right words to do it enough justice. **:)**

Anyways, on a last note before I get this show on the road is that this story is only going to be a one shot because I feel like it doesn't really need a bunch of other chapters added but hopefully, if I can get it all worded right it will be long enough for you all to enjoy it properly. **:D**

Last but not least, thank you all for taking the time to read this. It means a lot to me.

* * *

 **. . .**

Kiki sat in the middle of her room with her legs crossed with a thoughtful look on her face. It was great to finally be able to call this place her home; especially after months and months of saving up for it and then talking to one property manager after the other just to get it in her name. She also knew that she wouldn't have been able to do any of this by herself had it not been for Osono and Tombo, he was such a great friend to her.

Jiji added a nice touch to her new home as well considering he now had a family of his own to care and help provide for. Kiki adored the beautiful white female cat her familiar had chosen to mate with all those years ago. The thought alone put a huge smile on her face. Jiji was indeed a very charming cat.

She knew she was supposed to be writing down and organizing bread names for the shop later but her mind was just too all over the place right now. What she needed was a good sense of freedom and the smell of the ocean and one of the only ways she knew how to do that was to take a nice long flight with her trusted broomstick. Besides, she didn't have to help Osono mind the shop until much later that evening so she still had plenty of time.

With that thought in mind, she got up dusted herself off and grabbed her broom that she always kept close to the front door of her new home. Swinging the door open, she leaped on without any hesitation and took flight.

The first gust of wind in her face and the smell of the ocean breeze was like her own little taste of heaven. Instantly, it relaxed her body and her mind. Listening to the birds chirp and sing set her soul free. This was only part of the joy and beauty of being a 23 year old witch. There were many other good things that came with it as well but what would be the fun in naming them all?

She laughed and spread her arms wide, holding onto the broomstick with just her legs and closed her eyes. With the wind rustling her hair she finally felt grounded enough that she could go back and work more on the list for Osono...

 **...**

Later that evening while watching the shop for her mentor and with a nice steaming cup of tea in her hands to help warm them up; Tombo walked in with the usual goofy grin on his face and his hair it's normal mess. She couldn't help but smile. He was not only her best friend but he also brought back to her some of her most treasured memories as a child which is another good reason why she loved him so much.

"Kiki! Watching the shop I see?" He leaned casually up against the counter.

She knew that look, it usually meant that he had something sneaky and quite fun up his sleeve. She eyed him curiously before answering.

"Of course, Tombo. I always watch the shop for Osono on weekends..." She paused before continuing. "What do you have planned in that head of yours this time?"

He shrugged and gave her a funny look which of course made her giggle. "Tombo! I'm supposed to be busy right now, _remember_?" She hinted to him making sure he got her point.

He laughed with her. "Fine, you win. Just promise me you'll meet up with me afterwards? I have an idea that I'd like to share with you, okay?"

She agreed and a minute later she found herself walking up the small staircase that led up to Osono's apartment above the shop.

Osono had a huge welcoming grin waiting for her the instant she stuck her head through the door.

"Kiki, how is the shop going? Did you need anything?"

Kiki shook her head. "No, ma'am the shop is doing just fine. I just came by to tell you that Tombo asked me to meet up with him later tonight and I was wondering if that would be alright?" Now, she held her breath and waited.

Osono nodded. "Of course dear, you've done enough for one day now go and have some fun."

Kiki grinned and was sure to give her old friend a huge hug before leaving.

During the walk to her new home, she couldn't help but wonder what Tombo had in store for them but at the same time it was only natural of her to look forward to the adventure it would bring. She was excited and it showed but at the same time she really didn't mind because whenever she was with Tombo, there was _always_ an adventure to be had.

As she opened the door, she was instantly presented with a huge bouquet of lilies. She blinked and peeked around them at her best friend. "What's all this about, Tombo?"

He snickered and poked her lightly in the arm as he handed them to her. As she was walking into the kitchen to find a vase for the flowers she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh, come on Kiki haven't you figured it out yet? I'm here to help you fix up your new house! You have to admit, it really does need some more charm in here." He looked around with a slight grimace on his face.

She placed her hands on her hips and gave him _the_ look. "Are you saying my house has no charm, Tombo? I think it has _plenty_ of that! Otherwise, I wouldn't have bought it."

He gave her a genuine smile this time. "Always so stubborn. That's not what I meant and you know it. Don't you want to add a little art to your walls? Come on, Kiki! It'll be fun!"

She waited a few minutes before giving him an answer. It was her own way of teasing him because she knew how excited he was about adding some new spice to her house. He had been begging her ever since she bought it.

"Fine, but on one condition." She held up her finger to him. "We invite Ursula over because you and I both know neither of us have any painting skills."

He was practically jumping up and down with excitement now. He ran to her and hugged her making her blush.

 **...**

Several minutes later, the three of them; Kiki, Ursula, and Tombo were all laughing madly and laying in the middle of her living room floor with paintbrushes in their hands. Ursula had been ecstatic when Kiki had called her and asked her if she would come and help her and Tombo paint the house. Now, the walls were covered in beautiful colors of the sunset with all of Kiki's favorite animals like birds, rabbits. There were even hints of the sea on the walls.

Sea shells scattered across the bottom of certain walls and as they worked their way up, they turned into the mirror image of the land they all lived on. It was brilliant and amazing and in this moment, more than ever it helped Kiki appreciate the true love she had for all the people in her life.

Her heart soared with pure joy and happiness. She had to be the luckiest girl in the world and no matter what, she would always and forever hold this memory close to her heart for it was and always would be one of the many gateways and glimpses into her beautiful soul...

 _ **The end.~**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

 _ **((Author's note:**_ So, how did I do? Good, bad? Please let me know in your comments. It would really mean a lot to me. Also, I hope the ending was alright but endings have always been tough for me, lol... However, writing this story was like soup for the soul if that makes sense and it felt really, really good. :D I hope it brings the same joy and lighthearted-ness to you guys that it did for me. See you all next time! :D _**))~**_


End file.
